


I want you.

by Just_for_fun8



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adult Content, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_for_fun8/pseuds/Just_for_fun8
Summary: I'm not usually one for explicit content but I felt inspired.I tried my best to keep this as gender neutral as possible so everyone could enjoy sticking their own character with our favorite cat man. I assumed Sage is AMAB and I'm assuming both parties have some experience as well.Obviously this is explicit, featuring two consenting adults. This content is not for those under the age of 18.
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Reader
Kudos: 35





	I want you.

A knock at your door startled you from your book. It was aggressive and rushed, like it was an emergency.

When you open the door Sage stands on the other side, soaking wet, silver strands of hair clinging to his face.

"Sage! What happened? You're soaked!"

You pull him into your room as you rush to grab a towel, gently massaging his head as you dry him.

His hand on your wrist stops your motions and you look into his eyes, his gaze is intense but not unkind, his golden eyes swimming in emotion.

Silence hung in the air before he finally spoke, his voice a husky whisper. "I want you....."

Normally you'd roll your eyes at his lines, but the serious look in his eye and the emotion tells you this isn't a rhetorical question.

"What....what do you mean..?"

Before you can respond,his free hand finds the back of your head, and pulls you close, he pauses for a moment, watching your face. When you don't move he presses his damp lips to yours.

He tastes faintly of beer, but his lips are practiced. His hand leaving your wrist to wrap your waist, his hand settling on the swell of your ass.

You squeak when he squeezes and you feel him smirk against you.

After a few minutes you pull away.

"You're drunk...."

His ears flatten and he looks at you again, eyes intense "I had two beers.... I'm not drunk and I'm not lying.... I want you if you'll have me...."

You feel your heart skip and your head swims, not like you hadn't had a dream or two of Sage coming into your room but....he'd never been this vunerable...this open.

You can't help laughing slightly and he looks annoyed "Oh no sorry!......just....uh..."

You look away for a minute gathering your nerves.

"Just.....never thought one of my fantasies would come true..."

You see him processing your words before he crushes his lips to yours, it's needy and rushed. Like he's afraid you'll disappear and he wants to memorize your lips to his.

You gasp as he picks you up, giggling when he drops you on your bed with a bounce.

In a second his swords are at his feet, gauntlet and pauldrons join them and he pulls his jacket off, leaving him bare chested and glowing in the candlelight in your room.

He looks like a marble statue and you find yourself staring. He smirks at you as one hand comes to your chin, tipping your head up to look at him. He undoes his belt, allowing his pants to loosen, his arousal obvious.

You grin as you pull his hips to you, your lips kissing just above the waistband of his underwear. He groans before he pushes away slightly, dropping to his knees between your legs.

"No...I....I mean I want...."

He stumbles over his words before swallowing hard.

"I want to please you...."

You blush as his calloused palms ghost over your thighs, and he waits.

"Shit yes....."

You blush at your less than coherent response but it's immediately forgotten as he pushes you back on your bed, kissing up your thighs towards your center.

You shiver as he moves closer, and he spreads your legs wider.

You can't help the little groan that escaped you and you jerk when Sage buries his face against your most intimate area.

His hands slide up, and he pulls your underwear off in one smooth motion, leaving you exposed to him.

He paused then and you can't help looking down at him. His eyes flick up to you and he kisses your inner thigh, smirking when you when you inhale sharply.

You fall back as his lips make contact with you and you can't stop the moan that escapes you as his lips and tongue move.

You see stars and your lost in the feeling his mouth gives you. His motions are practiced, and when you squirm slightly he holds your hips firm.

You bite your lip as his tongue traces you, taking in your taste. He purrs slightly as he pulls your legs over his shoulders.

You bite your lip, ripples of pleasure rolling through your body as his tongue pleases you.

You whine when he pulls away, and he licks his lips. His eyes meet yours and he crawls on top of you.

"Heh.....you okay?"

You realize you must look a mess, cheeks heated, eyes glazed, breathing heavy.

You nod absent-mindedly as you lean up, kissing him. He tastes like your sex and it leaves you light-headed momentarily.

"Lay down....."

Sage's ears perk at your firm tone and he lays back on your pillows, undoing his braid, creating a silver halo around his head. He watches you hungrily as you slide his pants off.

He looks totally at ease in his nudity, while you steady yourself. Curled silver hair sits at the base of his cock, the tip with a bead of precum.

"Like it....?"

You smile softly at him before leaning down, your breath grazing the shaft.

He inhaled and you feel a little smug

"Let's see if I do...."

With that you take his head in your lips and you feel him freeze, he whispers a string of expletives.

Teasingly slowly, you take more of him in your mouth. You catch him clenching the sheets of your bed and when you feel his hand on your head you pull off, fixing him with a look.

His cheeks are a lovely shade of red, pupils blown so they look almost black and you scold him.

"One more slip like that and I stop."

"Ah fuck.....okay yes"

With that he tucks his hands behind his head, trying to look casual but you sense his growing desire.

You smirk as you lick his shaft. He bucks slightly, apologizing profusely.

You take him in your mouth again, adding in your hand to stroke him.

He pants, groaning.

You work him, taking all of him in your mouth. You can't help feeling a smug sense of satisfaction as he mutters in his own language before you hear him whine out.

"Stop...mmm...I'm going to cum if you....."

You give him a stroke, cutting him off. But you get the drift, pulling off with little 'pop'

Before he can respond you sit on his hips, his dick throbbing against you and you grind against him.

He pulls you flush to his chest, kissing you and he rolls you over, pinning you between the bed and his hips.

You pull away slightly, looking into each other's eyes, who's hair falling to the sides of his face.

"I want you......"

"Take me Sage...."

It's all he needs to hear as he adjusts between your legs. His hands work you slightly, feeling you, testing you.

He positions himself at your entrance and you nod slightly.

He slowly pushes into you, taking his time, whether for your benefit or his you aren't sure, but you moan as he stretches you and electricity runs up your spine.

His lips find your pulse point as he settles against you fully. You hold still for a few moments, just feeling each other before he begins to thrust against you. His lips capture yours again as you moan out his name and his motions become firmer, and stronger.

You tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling on the strands. He groans out in pleasure, his thrusts slowing slightly as he breaths out your name.

You could listen to him say your name forever, kissing him, capturing every noise he makes.

He folds against you and he suddenly jerks, pulling out of you, spilling himself all over your stomach.

He flushed violently "Shit sorry!" He shakily cleans you off, before you pull him back to you, flipping him on his back.

"I'm not done...."

He nods slightly "Use me....."

You lean over him "You know I'll never just use you......"

Sage pulled you to him, kissing you "That's why I lo-..."

He caught himself, swallowing whatever he was going to say, avoiding your gaze. You smile slightly, kissing him again.

"I feel the same....."

His ears perk at your gentle tone and you know he means it.

Gently you sit back on him, taking him fully. His eyes roll back as you grind against him, his hands squeezing your thighs as you move.

You feel his hand move to you, and buck when Sage's hand finds your center.

It doesn't take you long before your own orgasm finds you and you collapse against his chest.

You stay there, as the haze leaves your mind. Reluctantly you both pull away, settling back against each other, cuddled as close as you can be. Sage strokes the top of your head, peppering kisses across your face.

You laugh softly, before yawn escapes you.

"Heh....didn't mean to keep you up past your bedtime."

"I'll live.....just....still be here when I wake up...?"

Sage blushed "Yeah no I will....promise..."

With that you fall into comfortable silence, falling asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat and purrs


End file.
